


vegas, baby

by ganymede_elegy



Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, its vegas baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymede_elegy/pseuds/ganymede_elegy
Summary: It's all Aegon's fault, really.It's not all bad, he decides. Sure, he doesn't know any of Aegon's friends and Vegas absolutely is not his scene and he's gambling a good chunk of his savings, but the redhead currently plastered to his side seems to render all of those points moot.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955872
Comments: 53
Kudos: 167
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	vegas, baby

**Author's Note:**

> for the jonsa new year tumblr event, prompt: luck

Coming to Vegas had _not_ been his idea, but here he is, half drunk and gambling all his savings, every last dollar he has.

(Ok, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, he's not _that_ irresponsible, but as someone who spent their whole childhood dirt poor, the amount of chips that are currently piled on the table in front of him is _too much_.)

It's all Aegon's fault, really.

He and his half brother aren't close, necessarily, but since they discovered the other's existence after twenty two years of lies by their shared father, they've both been trying. It's hard, though, to forget that they knew nothing about each other until Jon showed up to the reading of their father's will and discovered there was a whole other family he'd kept a secret (or, Jon supposes, _he_ was the secret and _they_ were the real family).

So now Aegon's getting married and Jon is, somehow, the best man despite only knowing Aegon for a tense five years, and so he is obligated to be here for the bachelor party in Vegas (because _of course_ it's Vegas. Jon can't imagine Aegon having his bachelor party anywhere else).

It's not all bad, he decides. Sure, he doesn't know any of Aegon's friends and Vegas _absolutely_ is not his scene and he's gambling a good chunk of his savings, but the redhead currently plastered to his side seems to render all of those points moot.

She's also drunk, he's pretty sure. She'd lost all her chips rather quickly (he's honestly not sure she even understood the rules of blackjack) and it was adorable, really, how hard she'd laughed when they took the last of her money. Then she had slipped off the stool to make room for someone else to join and, instead of leaving, sidled up to him and told him she'd be his good luck charm.

“I literally just watched you lose all your money,” he says to her as she leans against him to look at his cards. “Not sure how you're good luck.”

“I'm _great_ luck,” she gasps, mock offended. “I can't be a good luck charm for _myself_ , that's not how it works.”

He's not about to start arguing that _luck_ doesn't actually exist (not because she's drunk and arguing would be pointless, but because she feels real nice pressed against him and her dress is really tight and what's the point of arguing, really?)

When he wins the next round, she squeals into his ear and presses a kiss to his cheek that he's sure leaves a lipstick mark from the way she giggles and then thumbs at the spot as if to wipe it off. And he keeps winning, mostly (though he does lose the round when her hand finds his thigh under the table and he accidentally hits when he means to stay).

“See, good luck,” she says when he collects another pile of chips. “You should buy me something pretty as a thank you.”

“I should?”

She hums in affirmation, “or at the very least, you should buy me dinner.”

“It's two in the morning,” he tells her after checking his watch.

“It's never too late for dinner. Or too early.”

It honestly has been _hours_ since he last ate (one of the cheaper options at the steakhouse Aegon took them to) and he really could go for more food. And as much as he's enjoying her attentions, she should probably get some food in her to combat the alcohol a bit.

He takes his winnings and cashes out and they find a place on the strip that's still open and he watches her sit on a low wall and devour a cheeseburger like she hasn't eaten in years.

“Won't your friends be worried? Or, whoever you're here with?” he asks after she finishes.

She rolls her eyes. “I can't handle her tonight, honestly. I _told_ her she's being ridiculous. But I guess I am with a stranger...” she trails off like she realizes where she is for the first time and she frowns. Then she takes out her phone and holds it up and says _hold still_ and then snaps a picture of him. “If... I'm... murdered...” she mutters as she types, “this... guy... did... it...”

“So why are you in Vegas, possible murderer?” she asks after she's sent the text.

“My brother's bachelor party,” he tells her and steals one of the fries that came with her food and she tries to slap his hand away even though _he_ bought it. He's entitled to a fry, at least. “You?”

“Funnily enough, my friend is stalking her fiance to make sure he doesn't cheat on her,” she rolls her eyes again. “I _told_ her this was insane, but here we are. I mean, if Aegon was gonna cheat, he could easily do it in New York, right?”

Jon chokes on his fry and manages to sputter, “ _Aegon_?”

“Her fiance,” she nods.

“ _Margaery_ is your friend?”

She looks up at him in surprise and then, after a few moments of shocked silence, “ _Aegon_ is your brother?”

“Half.”

She gasps, eyes going wide, “ _you're_ the secret brother?” He can only nod. “That means you're the best man,” she deduces.

“Sure am.”

“Well, best man, I'm the maid of honor,” and she sticks out her hand for him to shake.

“I guess I should have tried to make it to the engagement party,” is all he can think to say. He could have met her _months_ ago.

He takes her back to her hotel and at her door, she leans up and presses a kiss to his cheek ( _for good luck_ , she whispers). As he turns and walks down the hall, she calls after him, “I'll see you at the wedding, best man!”

He cannot wait.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr [here](cellsshapedlikestars.tumblr.com)


End file.
